the key
by Wrathlingx
Summary: This story will never be finished. I have lost all intrest in continueing it. Please do not read it it isn't worth the time. One day I'll come back to it and fix it up to be presentable, But it is crap. Please look forward to my new writings.
1. coming home, page 1

Heblyn sighed and scratched her short black hair, as she watched the people carelessly walk by in the rain, unaware of what lurks in the midnight hours.   
She walked out from the shadows that concealed her form and into the little light that was given of by the lampposts placed up and down the streets.  
The little pub that was a block down gave a cheery inviting light that seamed to warm her, even in the cold pouring rain.  
She shivered slightly, "It has been a while since I had a nice cup of wine..." she muttered to herself, while adjusting her thin rectangular sunglasses on her nose.  
With that said, she hurriedly walked over to the door of the pub… only to find it closed for the night…she sighed and walked off, the rain pounding on her back…

"That's just my luck _nowadays_…" 

Heblyn heard a scream as she turned to walk down an ally...   
"Please!! Oh Please! Don't!"  
a woman cried...running past Heblyn..  
She was caring a small baby, hardly older than a month…  
" Now don't cha worry ya little head missy.. It'll be all ov'a soon.."  
a man chuckled… his black hair tied back in a low ponytail.. He was a vampire.. A low ranked one at that…  
Heblyn smirked…" so… you like to pick on poor women.. Do you?"  
she asked walking forward stopping in front of him.  
"Cha! What's it to ya! " He growled folding his arms… 

" There are two things that piss me off in this world.."

"Those that pick on the weak.."

"And _vampires_…"

" And _sir_… you just pissed me off big time…"

Heblyn kicked and put her boot into his face, knocking him to the ground…

"Who the _'ell_ are ye?" He muttered, laying on his back with her foot on his chest.

" Heblyn Julia Memora…" she said.. Drawing her sword

"But, it's not like _you_ really need to know that where you're going…"

She stabbed him threw the heart and the quickly loped off his head with one blow..

She wiped the blood away on her cloak, walked over to the woman and bowed.  
" you wouldn't happen to know of a place I could stay could you?" she asked, smiling like nothing had happen.  
The woman gaped at her.. then stuttered " um.. o-of course! J-j-just down the road is The Nevermore Inn.. I'm sure It's open.."   
"thank you!" Heblyn nodded, then walked on down the road the way the woman pointed…


	2. coming home, page 2

Heblyn arrived at the old worn down Inn..  
The sign hung loosely from its mount..  
"This place is…_nice_"  
she said jokingly, as she grabbed the handle and opened the large oak door..

She was hit immediately with the musky old smell of molding furniture and mildewing curtains.   
The floors were made of the oldest wood she'd ever seen And the old solid black wallpaper peeled a little off the wall.  
The grand staircase was beautiful though.  
It was made of the finest oak and lovely black velvet covered the stairs..  
The whole place seamed to remind heblyn of something from her past.  
But, she couldn't remember at all what it was..

A young man with shoulder length black hair and white-gray eyes sat at the front desk leaning his chair back and balancing a book on his nose…  
" Excuse me?" heblyn asked…  
The young man jerked, falling off his chair and smashing his face with the book..  
" shit!!!" he cried, rubbing his sore nose..  
Heblyn gasped..  
" oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you! " She said helping him up off the ground.  
"No, it's quite alright!" he said chuckling, brushing himself off and standing straight..  
"My name's demos. May I ask what is your's?" he asked..  
"Heblyn" she said, smiling..  
" Lovely name" he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Heblyn blushed  
" thank you.."  
" So!" he slammed his hands on the desk.."What brings you to Moscow?" he asked.  
" I'm visiting my homeland. Also business brought me here.."  
" I could tell you were from here from your accent.. So just sign in here and I'll get you your key.." he said pointing to an old torn book..  
She picked up the pen laying beside it and signed her full name and dated it then set the pen back down and took her room key he was dangling from his finger…  
"Room sixty-six on the second floor.." he said

"I hope to see you around " he said, a crooked smirk painted on his face..

"I hope to too.." she replied, smiling.

She turned and walked up the grand staircase up to the second floor then turned right and followed the numbers..  
"Sixty-one. sixty-two. sixty-three. sixty-four. sixty-five. Ah here we go...sixty-six." She stopped at a large black door with a silver old handle.  
Heblyn put the key in the lock and turned it.. The tumblers shifted nosily in the old wooden door.  
She turned the handle and pulled it open..

" Why does this remind me of something.."

The room was quite large for being in a inn.  
The floors were a nice oak and the walls were trimmed in a lovely maroon red.  
The bed was a four-poster with black velvet curtains that were embroidered with a snake on one side of it.  
The large glass doors on the other side of the room led to a balcony that over looked the a lovely garden

" it's beautiful! " she exclaimed, setting her small pack down and opening it up.. she pulled out a night gown and set it down.  
" I'll take a bath in the morning." She muttered, as she stripped quickly and then tossed the night gown over her head…

She walked over and turned of the lights, then flopped into the big bed "mmm.. soft.." she mutterd, snuggling in..

"tommarrow night I'll hunt stronger ones.. " she muttered..  
closeing her eyes and drifting away into sleep


	3. Coming Home, page 3

heblyn tossed and turned in her sleep as her mind sunk into a terrifying dream... or was it a memory?

"Mommy!! where you go?!?" The young two year old Heblyn cried out.  
"Over here!! Mommy's over here, Heblyn!" Her mother shouted, running to her and picking her up..  
"alice! " her father shouted "heblyn! Thank God your safe!" he said running from the burning castel..  
"Daddy!!" heblyn cried, tears pouring down her face..." I thought you were gone forever!!!"

"As did I _Demetri_..." 

A man with shoulder length hair and pale gray eyes walked out of the shadows..  
" Hello again, Mr.Memora..Mrs..Memora..."

"Heblyn run..." Her mother said, setting her down.  
"But, why?" Heblyn asked..  
"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER! " Her father shouted..  
Heblyn burst out in tears..." I don't wanna leave you!"

"Yes, yes...This is sad and all but,... I'm hungry and I think I'll start with you..."  
He said pointing to heblyn...  
Heblyn whimpered "me?"  
He grined his piercing gray gaze seamed to see straight threw her.. " yes, you.."  
She screamed as he jumped at her but her father stepped in the way,  
" Leave my daughter alone!" he growled.

" Fine.." He said, chuckling.." I'll just start with you then instead. Mr. Memora.."

" Take heblyn and run, alice! " he comanded.  
Mrs. Memora picked up heblyn and looked at her husband " Demetri.. "

"GO!" 

Mrs. Memora turnned to run.. but was stopped buy more vampires..  
" Mommy, why do they want to hurt us?"

"I'm sorry. But, I can't let you go. your _needed _heblyn. your our-" 

"NO! SHUT UP! SHE MUST NOT KNOW!"

Mr. Memora picked up a stick and swung it at at the gray eyed vampire.  
The vampire watched as it shatered like glass on his shoulder...  
" your useing a stick? You've clearly lost you're touch.." He said. brushing the wood fragments off his leather cloak...  
"_pitty_" he said, grabbing Mr. Memora and kneeing him in the gut,  
then elbowing him in the back..

"Demetri!" Mrs. Memora set her daughter down and ran to him..  
" No, Protect Heblyn... they must not get her.."

the vampire grimiced   
" ugh,_ sickly _sweet.. " He said, as he steped on Mr. Memora's head..  
He screamed, withered and turned under his foot..  
A soft crack was heard from Mr. Memora's head and he screamed more..  
twisting to get away..  
heblyn was standing there in the snow and crying while her father was being killed slowly..  
Her father stoped his twisting and went limp, his head was an unsightly mess..

the gray eyed vampire kicked him over to the others " have at him..i want his wife.." he said advancing twords her, chuckling, he pushed her into a tree and blocked her way... " aww.. don't cry... you'll see your _beloved_ soon.." he chuckled, she strugled trying to get away " run heblyn! run!" she cried.  
he chuckled.." shh.. shut that pritty mouth.. " he got closer to her neck..." it will be over sooner if you do.."  
he bit down hard and strated to drain her of her blood..

heblyn ran and started to beat on the back of his legs.. " leave mommy alone.." she choked through her tears.."i mean it!"

he let go of her mother's empty body and chuckled as she jumped back when it hit the ground...  
" so your the last one huh? going to fight the big bad vampire on your own?"  
He asked, chuckling.

"I-I-I " She stuttered..she tured and ran. the gray eyed vampire behind her..  
"now don't run! I'm not going to _bite!" _He said, reaching for her...  
"nooooooooo!"

Heblyn bolted up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face.." oh... hell... " She breathed..." only... only a dream..." she wiped the sweat from her face and got out of bed.. she heard a knock at the door..

"hey! is everything ok?!?!" demos shouted.  
heblyn walked to the door and opened it, letting him in.. " yeah... just a deam.. i'm sorry to wake you demos.."  
he chuckled " hey not at all! dreams happen. so, care to share what made you scream like you were dieing?"  
"no..." she said flatly...  
"alright, suit yourself.. well good night.. see you in the morning.." he said, leaving the room...

heblyn walked to the bed and climbed back in, she always had that dream , she was starting to think it wasn't a dream...  
she shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep..


End file.
